


The Birth Of A White Angel

by DiaDaiyamonto



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Zéro Kiryuu, Bad Parenting, M/M, OOC Zéro Kiryuu, Possible Mpreg, assassin! Zéro, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer du canon, first fic, je sais pas où je vais
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaDaiyamonto/pseuds/DiaDaiyamonto
Summary: Il avait toujours été entouré par la violence et la douleur, même avant sa naissance. Son corps appartenait à l’association des vampires, il était une arme létale et il le savait.Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour il pourrait se ré approprier son corps.AKA Zéro est un chasseur badass entraîné depuis l’enfance sous la supervision de l’Association des Chasseurs. Il commence a se reprendre le contrôle de sa vie après son intégration dans l’Académie Cross.
Relationships: Cross Kaien & Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki & Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru & Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Zero & Yagari Tooga, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: The dance between the Angel and the Devil





	1. Prologue: Un retour dans ce que je croyais

**Author's Note:**

> C’est ma première fanfiction et il est 2 heure du matin donc s’il vous plaît soyez indulgent.
> 
> J’ai pas lu le manga et pas fini l’anime, donc ce ne sera pas fidèle au canon, j’aime juste le personnage de Zéro.
> 
> Sorry not sorry pour les fautes d’orthographes ;b.

Le monde n'est qu'un ramassis d’impuretés, de détritus et d'immondices.

Au diable tous les écrivains à l’eau de rose et les amoureux de la nature. La réalité, elle, est bien plus pragmatique. Abandonnez tout espoir d'un jour trouver en l’une des créatures intelligentes qui peuple cette terre une quelconque forme de beauté. 

L'Humain n'est qu'un animal, malheureusement plus intelligent que la moyennes qui, de part sa biologie, a pu dominer le monde par le nombre. Sa faculté à se trouver de bonnes excuses, à rationaliser le mal, à justifier l'injustice, derrière de bons mots, une conduite d'apparence irréprochable, la force persuasive du nombre, fait d'elle la seule espèce capable d'être nocive à la fois pour l'environnement, la faune, la flore et elle-même.

Les vampires ne sont pas mieux, leur dominance dans la chaîne alimentaire est écoeurante. Mais contrairement aux humains, il ne cherche pas à excuser ses actes. Ils sont pleinement conscients de leurs faits et beaucoup s’y plaisent, ce pensant au dessus des normes humaines. Mais leur monde n’est pas pour autant un monde moins composé sur l’apparence que celui des humains, surtout si l’on ne considère que les vampires de l’aristocratie. Le vampire est supérieur sur tout point de vue par rapport aux humains mais les humains eux même ignorent qu’il sont dominés. Si ils le savait, comment cette espèce pleine d’orgueil et de vices réagirait?

L'Homme est un fléau. Le virus le plus virulent jamais créé. Il s'adapte. Il évolue. Mais il reste toujours le même. Habité par cette même rage de vivre et cet égoïsme primal qui lui ont permis de prospérer et coloniser chaque partie du globe. 

Mais les chasseurs ne sont pas non plus mieux. Ils excusent les massacres et les meurtres sur le compte de l’honneur et de la piété familiale. L’honneur est la seule chose qui leur permet de justifier leurs actions immorales. Cette excuse est encore plus pitoyable que celle des humains. Leur monde l’apparence est différent mais aussi horriblement similaire à celui des humains. Ils disent protéger les humains des vampires mais ils ne prenaient cela que comme excuse pour déchaîner leur instinct bestial, les mêmes qu’ils reprochent aux vampires.

Si le monde n'est qu'un tas d'immondices. Alors l'Humain, au même titre que le vampire et le chasseur, est son champignon.

C’est dans ce monde qu’il est né, qu’il a grandi et qu’il va pourrir. Il avait pris beaucoup trop de temps à comprendre cela.

Ses souvenirs sont brouillés, il faut qu’il se souvient, il faut qu’il remet de l’ordre dans tout ce qui c’est passer.


	2. Deux lys blancs dans un jardin japonais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son enfance avait été dure mais, heureusement, son frère était avec lui.   
> Il ne voulait jamais se séparer de lui.

Aussi loin qu’il se souvient, sa vie n’avait été que violence.

Les souvenirs les plus clairs sont les pires. Le sous-sol, il y allait une fois par semaine depuis qu’il était bébé. Les expériences et tests variaient selon son âge, les premières années étaient composées d’injections. Elles brûlaient sous sa peau et paralysaient ses muscles. Il avait appris plus tard que les injections étaient pour immunisé son système à de nombreux poisons et améliorer ses performances physiques.

Avant ses cinq ans, quand il n’était pas dans le sous-sol pour ses injections, son temps était divisé entre les cours de ses professeurs particuliers et les entraînements physiques. 

Il était courant qu’il soit emmené dans la forêt de plusieurs hectares pour une épreuve de survie en pleine nature, souvent en hiver sous un demi mètre de neige. Il devrait survivre et revenir au manoir sans aide alors qu’il était lâché dans un endroit au hasard, il pouvait passer plusieurs kilomètres à marcher. Il arrivait même que des hommes soit envoyé pour l’attraper, quand il se fessait attrapé il était enfermé dans le sous sol pendant plusieurs jours. Il avais fini par apprendre à dissimuler sa présence en forêt.

Les cours avec ses professeurs particuliers étaient différents mais il les appréciait. Tant qu’il fait ce qu’on lui demande tout ce passe bien. C’est cours principaux sont les généralités scolaires, les langues étrangères, les cours relatif à la vie de chasseurs et les cours de société. Les généralités scolaires sont des cours normaux qu’on les enfants humains. Il avait appris il y a longtemps qu’il n’était pas normal, ses professeurs le complimentait souvent sur son avance par rapport aux autres élèves ou sur son frère. 

Les généralités scolaires contenaient du japonais, des mathématiques, de l’histoire humaine et de la géographie de plusieurs pays différents et des sciences. Ces matières étaient simplement, ont lui demandé juste de tous retenir par cœur et de réciter lors d’examens. Il n’était pas souvent réprimandé lors de ces cours. Le professeur qui ce chargeait de ce cours était vieux et semblait avoir l’habitude.

Les langues étrangères sont différentes. Il n’avait pas juste à écouter, il devrait aussi parler, c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles il n’aimait pas ces cours. Au début il apprenait juste l’anglais mais au fil du temps et de ses réussites dans ce cours les professeurs se sont multipliés. Au final il pouvait parler couramment Japonais, Chinois, Anglais, Français, Espagnol, Allemand, Arabe a des niveaux différents de diction. Il trouvait ces cours les plus étranges pour plusieurs raison, les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus émotif pour la plus part et ils diffusaient souvent des films en sous titrés. Certains demandaient même qu’il apprenne des dictionnaires par cœur. Ce qu’il préférait à regarder des films.

Les cours de chasseurs sont définitivement les plus intéressant, plus proche de ce qu’il connaissait. Ces cours lui servaient le plus dans ca vie quotidienne. Il en apprenait plus sur les vampires et l’Association des Chasseurs. Il y a aussi appris les seaux de chasseurs, ce pour quoi le famille Kiryu était les plus connus. On lui apprenait aussi comment gère la famille Kiryu lorsqu’il sera à la tête de la famille. C’était un concept étrange d’être au pouvoir, il ne savait pas comment ce sentir par rapport à ça. Au cours de sa vie il n’avait jamais eu le choix mais il finirait par l’avoir, du moins en partie avec les anciens de la famille. Les professeurs qui lui enseignait semblait toujours armé jusqu’au dent avec des armes humaines et anti-vampire, ils étaient chasseurs eux même.

Les cours de société sont ceux qu’il comprends le moins. Il apprenait comme se tenir, se conduire, les bonnes manières, différentes dance qui pourrait lui servir lors de gala, homme ou femme. Il apprenait aussi à jouer des instruments telle que le piano, le violon et le violoncelle. Mais il a aussi appris le koto, un instrument traditionnel familial qui pouvait servir d’armes si l’instrument était orné des bons seaux.

Étonnamment, il se souvient aussi de moments heureux.

Son frère était très peut présent dans sa vie, surtout dans les debuts. Ils avaient des cours et des entraînements séparés, mais il lui arrivait de le voir. La première fois était dans l’un des jardins intérieur, Ichiru du haut de ses quatre ans jouait à essayer d’attraper des carps coï tout en essayant de ne pas tomber.

Avant cela ils ne c’était jamais rencontré. Ils vivaient dans des parties séparées du domaine et les employés du manoir veillaient à ce qu’ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Cependant il avait déjà entendu parler de Ichiru, les serviteurs mentionnaient son nom durant leurs bavardages et les professeurs pouvaient évoquer qu’il était meilleur que lui.

Meme si il ne l’avait jamais rencontré jusqu’à présent, la couleur argenté de sa chevelure témoignait bien assez de son identité. Quelque part il avait toujours voulu le rencontrer. Il savait que son frère vivait les mêmes choses que lui et le faite de ne pas être seul était rassurant. C’est ce sentiment qui le poussa à aller le saluer. 

Ce n’est qu’une fois placé derrière lui qui ce rendit compte qu’il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il resta derrière lui. Il semblait tellement hypnotiser par la carpe qu’il ne remarquait pas la pierre glissante sur laquelle il était placé. Il avait entendu des servantes que son frère tombait souvent malade, cela réveilla un étrange instinct de protection en lui.

Après quelques minutes à regarder son frère dans le silence, celui ci finit par se retourner en sursaut et en glissant pratiquement de l’endroit où il était perché. Son frère commença à l’examiner comme il avait lui même fait. Maintenant qu’il pouvait le voir de face, il put voir la ressemblance flagrante entre eux.

Leur visages était pratiquement identiques si ce n’est que Ichiru avait un nez légèrement plus étroit ainsi que ses yeux étaient plus expressif et d’un améthyste plus clair tirant vers le rose. La plus grande différence entre eux est leur coupe de cheveux, les siens étaient court et adaptés au combat alors que son frère les avait attaché en arrière dans une petite queue de cheval.

Ichiru fini par parler après avoir repris ses esprits: « Ça t’arrive souvent de te tenir derrière les gens sans parler? », le ton utilisé lui était inconnu, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

« Non. » Il répondit simplement avec une expression neutre. Il ne savait pas comment agir mais il pu détecter une pointe d’énervement de la part de son frère.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu m’a fait peur, je pensais que c’était Mme Kochi. » Mme Kochi est la gouvernante en chef. Il ne la voyait pas souvent mais les fois où il l’a vu il pouvait facilement dire qu’elle était sévère. 

Après un petit silence gênant où Ichiru le regardait avec un œil irrité, il répondit: « Désolé, j’étais intrigué.» C’était la vérité, il était intrigué. Il se demandait pourquoi il n’avait encore jamais parlé à son frère, après tout ils vivait sous le même toi. Pourquoi le personnel chargé de leur éducation était-il si enclin à les séparer. Après tout cela serait beaucoup plus simple si ils assistaient aux mêmes cours. 

Pendants qu’il réfléchissait il put apercevoir l’expression curieuse de son frère, son irritation semblait légèrement passer quand il demanda: « Tu est Zéro, n’est-ce pas? »

« Et tu es Ichiru. » il n’est pas étonnant qu’il est entendue parler de lui comme il avait entendu parler de lui. La surprise était très faible dans les yeux de son frère mais elle était toujours présente. Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps car Ichiru repris son expression irritée et cela lui fit un léger pincement au cœur.

Il reprit avec une jalousie flagrante: « J’ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Les professeurs n’arrêtent pas de dire que tu est parfait. »

Il pouvait comprendre la jalousie que son frère éprouvait, il ne pense pas qu’il aimerait être comparé à quelqu’un de meilleur que lui à tout bout de champ. Son pincement au cœur s’intensifia, depuis qu’il avait entendu parler de son frère, meme si c’était en mal, il avait espéré avoir une bonne relation. Après tous leur vies se ressemblent dans leur malheur. Il espérait que ce différent puisse être arrangé dans le futur.

« J’ai aussi entendu parler de toi, c’est la première fois qu’on se rencontre. » Il continua avec une expression toujours aussi neutre. Il n’était pas bon pour ce qui est des discussions, c’était ce sur quoi c’était mis d’accord ces professeurs de langue et il ne pouvait qu’approuver.

« Pas étonnant, les anciens ne veulent pas que l’on se rapproche. » Ce n’était pas surprenant, ils fessaient toujours en sorte que les frères Kiryu soient séparés. Le problème c’est qu’il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, et ce n’est pas comme-ci écouter les radotages des employés était son passe temps favoris.

Il ne tarda pas à demander:« Pourquoi? » Et cette fois l’expression de surprise d’Ichiru fut beaucoup plus voyante. Pour être aussi surpris qu’il ne sache pas, cela devrais être un secret très mal caché qui devait être au centre de toute les discussions du manoir. Mais en même temps pas beaucoup de choses se passait au quotidien dans la demeure a part l’éducation des jumeaux et les pas nombreuse visite des maîtres de maison.

Ichiru se remit vite de sa surprise et déclara détaché, comme si il avait accepté son sort: « Car avoir des jumeaux est considéré comme signe de malheur chez les chasseurs. Ils veulent que tu me tues pour devenir plus fort. » Malgré le ton détaché il put voir les points serré d’Ichiru même légèrement caché dans sa robe.

Quelque part, cela ne l’étonnait pas. Beaucoup de famille, surtout une aussi vieille que la famille Kiryu avait des superstitions stupides. Il estimait qu’il avait de la chance de ne pas naître dans une famille ou la couleur blanche était synonyme de malheur, sinon, la simple vu des cheveux des jumeaux leur aurait valu la mort ou l’abandon si la famille est fortement croyante en ces traditions.

Cependant la « malédictions » de la famille Kiryu semble vraiment prises au sérieux. Les anciens semblent vraiment vouloir qu’il tue Ichiru, sinon ils ne les auraient pas séparés à la naissance pour qu’il n’ai aucun lien affectif. 

En faite il n’avait aucun lien affectif avec qui que ce soit, ses gouvernantes sont toute d’origine différentes et sont payées pour lui parler dans leur langue natale, les professeurs ne partagent pas plus que ce que on leur demande et les serviteurs gardent le silence si se n’est des formules de politesse toutes préparées.

Depuis meme avant sa naissance il était baigné dans la mort, on lui apprenait à donner la mort.

Si il devait le faire il pourrait tuer toute les personnes du domaine sans remords.

Mais en ce qui concerne Ichiru il hésiterait, il voulait être proche de son petit frère. De plus, le faite que les jumeaux aient pratiquement le même visage ne facilite pas la chose.

Il s’obligea à arrêter de penser à l’éventualité que cela puisse arriver, il devait changer de sujet. Il se rapprocha d’Ichiru qui était toujours sur ce rocher dangereusement glissant et ce pencha pour regarder l’eau de l’étang et son reflet. Il demanda:

« Qu’est ce que tu regardais? » Il y eu un moment de latence dans la discussion mais son frère ne semblait pas dérangé par le changement de sujet. Peut être qu’il le souhaitait aussi. 

« Les carpes. » Il énonça simplement avant de continuer en s’accroupissant à ses côtés, il continua: « Ce sont les seuls animaux de tous le domaine, j’aime bien les regarder. »

En effet, au milieu de l’étang se trouvait environ six carpes Koï. Leurs couleurs les rendaient facilement détectables, le blanc et le rouge orangé de leurs écailles dansait en même temps que leur nage. L’étang n’était pas profond pour parfaitement mettre en valeur cette danse. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi son frère était aussi obnubilé par la vision.

Il tourna sa tête pour regarder son frère mais il semblait étrange. Sa peau était pâle, en tout cas plus pâle que d’habitude, presque maladif. Cela contrastait avec le rouge qu’il portait aux joues. Il put voir a cette distance la fine couche de sueur qui le recouvrait.

Puis il se souvint des bavardages concernant son frère, surtout sur le faite qu’il tombait souvent malade. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il n’avait jamais été malade en dehors des injections. Au final il lésa parler son instinct.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler: « Tu est rouge » Il se rapprocha de son frère qui eu un mouvement de recul et il continua: « Tu as de la fièvre » En posant sa main contre le front d’Ichiru.

Finalement Ichiru voulût se relever à la hâte comme surpris par son action mais sembla surpris de vertige. Dans son vertige, son frère attrapa ses vêtements mais la pierre glissante sur laquelle ils étaient posés eut raison d’eux. En l’espace de quelques secondes, Ils basculèrent tout deux dans l’étang des carpes koï.

Même assis, l’étang n’était pas assez profond pour se noyer mais ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Ichiru le regarda avec un air gêné et dis d’une voix grelottante: « Désolé... ».

« C’est de ma faute. » Il les tira tout les deux de l’étang, mais son frère semblait sur le point de s’évanouir d’ici une seconde à l’autre. Il se dépêcha de lui donner la couche extérieur de ses vêtements traditionnels mais cela n’aidait pas beaucoup, la robe était elle aussi trempée.

Il essaya de traîner Ichiru vers ses appartements qu’il savait a l’opposé des siens, dans l’aile Ouest du domaine. Étonnamment une des mains de son frère l’arrêta dans son élan, il se retournera pour le regarder mais il fixait autre chose.

Il fixait son bras couvert de bandage du aux injections.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est? » Son ton était plus urgent qu’il ne l’avait jamais été jusque là. 

Il ne tarda pas à répondre: « Les injections » Il put voir les yeux de son frère s’écarquiller. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant une bonne minute, grelottant de froid. Ichiru ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un cri strident l’en empêcha.

« Qu’est ce que vous faite!? » c’était Mme Kochi, elle et plus furieuse qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Elle se rapprocha a grand pas, hurlant en réprimandes et aboyant des ordres aux serviteurs attirés par le raffut.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec son frère, mais pas la dernière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai déjà écrit 5 chapitre je suis trop à fond dans cette fic. Beaucoup trop...
> 
> Vrai note dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Le besoin de reconnaissance d’un enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son père vient visiter pour le sixième anniversaire des jumeaux.  
> Ichiru est toujours bizarre lorsque l’on parle de père mais il pouvait comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre bonus car je suis de bonne humeur.

Il était rare qu’il voit ces parents, et même si il les voyait, cela ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un moment heureux.

Ses parents étaient des personnes occupées, ils étaient tout deux de grandes figures du monde de l’ombre. Si ils n’étaient pas en mission de chasseurs alors ils participaient à des réunions de chasseurs ou s’occupaient des nombreuses entreprises que possédait la famille Kiryu dans l’ombre.

Le monde des ombre est sans pitié et bien caché du monde humain, dans ce monde seulement les plus forts survivaient. À l’origine les personnes qui composaient le monde des ombres étaient les vampires de l’aristocratie et les chasseurs. Mais avec le temps, des organisations humaines se sont mêlés telle que les mafias d’origine différentes, les organisations de tueur à gages et les mania de grandes firmes internationales.

Les deux plus grandes entreprises sous l’actif de la famille Kiryu sont une chaîne d’hôtellerie de luxe et une chaîne de fabrication et de vente d’armes.

La chaîne d’hôtellerie était connue du monde humain comme Suzaku Hotels group. Mais en vérité, l’entreprise était toute autre si on la voyait avec des yeux du monde des ombres, on appelait ces hôtels de luxe des Sanctuaires. Les Sanctuaires étaient un point de repère important dans le monde des ombres, ils avaient leur propre juridiction et quiconque en enfreignait les règles risquait sa vie.

La deuxième entreprise sous la joue de la famille Kiryu était la Kuro Hana Industry. Une des plus grandes entreprises de création, fabrication et vente d’armes. Ses armes n’étaient pas vendues en grande quantité mais la qualité de chacune en valait des dizaines d’autre. Les armes vendu pourraient même être anti-vampires en contrepartie d’une grosse somme d’argent.

Depuis l’enfance il était éduqué dans le but qu’il puisse reprendre l’affaire familiale. Même si chaque entreprise pouvait ce gère de manière indépendante et avait leurs propre directeurs, il était du pouvoir de la famille Kiryu de donner son avis sur chaque décision que prenait les directeurs d’entreprise sous leur contrôle.

Son père, Akushi Kiryu, l’actuel dirigeant de la famille Kiryu, était très occupé. Il était un Chasseur de renon qui avait réussi à se faire un nom, même si les responsabilités familiales l’empêchaient d’être le meilleur chasseur. Il n’avait rencontré son père que quelques fois durant son éducation, il ne restait jamais au manoir plus d’une journée. C’était compréhensible, la demeure était très éloignée de la civilisation, perdu au milieu d’une forêt et à côté d’une montagne.

Son père n’avait pas beaucoup d’expression, les fois où il lui a parlé était rempli de silence. Chacune de ses discussions portait autour du faite qu’il devrait reprendre le flambeau familial et de à quelques points il devait en être fier. Mais quand il le disait, cela ne semblait qu’une obligation, juste une formation de chef à héritier.

Même si son père le regardait avec ses yeux vides de sentiments, il était obligé d’admettre que c’était aussi la chose qu’il tenait plus de son père, qu’il le veuille ou non.

Sa mère, Ryuko Kiryu, pouvait être considéré comme le contraire de son mari. Elle était la deuxième fille de la famille Akushu, au vu de sa naissance en tant que deuxième fille elle ne pouvait rien hérité de la fortune de la famille Akushu hormis sa dote. Elle était réputée pour traverser le pays en accomplissant un nombre phénoménal de mission, même les plus petites et sans importance.

La famille Akushu était aussi une des familles ancestrales de chasseurs mais pas aussi ancienne que la famille Kiryu. Cette famille était puissante et l’alliance par mariage de ses parents ne les rendait que plus fort.

Sa mère c’était marié seulement par obligation, père lui avait promis sa liberté si elle lui produisait un héritier, ce qu’elle a fait. Mais au final elle c’est faite encore plus déteste après avoir produit des jumeaux, maudit selon la tradition Kiryu. Au final elle a continuer comme si rien ne c’est passer, elle est partie comme dans sa part du contra.

Il arrivait encore à mère de revenir dans la demeure familiale mais quand elle approchait l’un des jumeaux elle finissait par faire marche arrière. À chaque fois elle partait toujours rapidement, souvent après d’être embrouillée avec les anciens lors d’un dîner ou d’une discussion.

Il ne savait pas comment considérer sa mère. Elle aimait sa liberté, plus cher à ses yeux que ses enfants, c’est un choix qu’il pouvait comprendre. Passer bientôt six ans entre les mêmes murs était déjà dure pour lui. Il n’avait jamais vraiment parlé à sa mère mais il pouvait deviner qu’Ichiru tenait le plus d’elle.

Cela fessait plus d’un ans qu’ils étaient tombés dans cette étang à carpe et ils s’étaient rapprochés depuis au grand mécontentement des anciens. Ichiru avait développé une grande curiosité en se qui concerne le monde extérieur. C’était un sujet qui revenait souvent dans leurs discussions.

Il était content qu’il est pu se rapprocher de son frère, il ne se sentais plus seul quand il était avec lui.

C’est pourquoi il n’a pas besoin de famille ou de parents, il avait Ichiru, c’était bien assez. Le monde pouvait mourir qu’il serait toujours du côté de son frère.

C’est pourquoi, quand il a appris de l’une de ses gouvernantes que son père allait rentrer à la maison en même temps pour le sixième anniversaire des jumeaux il ne su comment réagir.

Il devrait se réjouir en bonne enfant filiale qu’il est mais il ne ressenti rien, ses parents étaient ni plus ni moins des étrangers. Il le recevrait comme un invité d’honneur et il lui donnerait le respect qu’il mérite en tant que chasseur, pas en tant que parents.

Il se retrouvait donc devant la porte principale de la demeure Kiryu, attendant son père. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard mai ce n’était pas surprenant, après tout le manoir était situé au beau milieu d’une forêt appartenant à la famille. Avec une voiture de ville dans laquelle il voyageait, c’était étonnant qu’il n’ai pas eu un accident sur la route. Il devait sûrement mettre cela sur le dos du chauffeur qui était habitué à faire le voyage.

Son père sorti de l’Audi noir qui l’avait transporté jusqu’ici, on pouvait indéniablement dire qu’il était son père au moindre coup d’œil. Il avait la même chevelure argenté que les jumeaux, ci ce n’est un peu plus terne. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu glacé qui ne reflétait que froideur.

Comme toutes les personnes avec du sang de Kiryu, sa beauté le fait ressembler à un être éthéré juste descendu des cieux. Avec cette apparence intouchable, il ne savait pas comment approcher son père. Il était seulement un chasseur qu’il méritait le respect.

Il s’approcha de son père, à une distance respectable pour s’incliner légèrement pour montrer son respect. Son frère n’assistait pas à l’arrivée de son père mais il ne savait pas si c’était du choix de Ichiru lui même ou des gouvernants ou anciens. Son père le regarda, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Après une dizaine de secondes, son père prononça ses premières mots.

« Zéro. »

Puis il commença à se diriger dans l’entrée principale du manoir où une grande parti des serviteurs était placé en ligne. Ils commencèrent à s’incliner tous en même temps, d’un geste bien plus profond que le sien. Ils parlèrent aussi en une entité pour prononcer les bienvenus au cher de famille.

Il n’y faisait pas attention, il se remémorait encore comment son père avait prononcé son nom. C’était froid, aucune émotion paternelle, il pensait qu’il se fichait de la considération de son père mais il s’était trompé. Cela lui fit mal qu’il le considérer comme un autre chasseur ou un héritier au lieu de son fils.

Le son d’une porte se fermant le sortie de sa rêverie. Les bavardages commencèrent immédiatement après, au début calme si ils ne voulaient pas déranger une personne dans la pièce d’à côté puis ils s’intensifièrent. Il parlait en grande majorité de la façon dont son père avait agit envers lui. Avant de ne pouvoir en entendre plus il s’enfuit de la pièce et veillant à garder son pas léger et sa démarche lente pour ne pas montrer sa panique. 

Il se dirigea vers l’aile Ouest, où se trouvait la chambre de son frère.

Avant même d’atteindre la chambre ou voir son frère paresser près de l’un des cerisiers non fleuri à cette période de l’année. Il sembla répéré Zéro à son arrivée, il devait être vraiment paniqué pour que son frère le sens aussi rapidement.

Pour prouver son propos, son frère se leva en un instant et s’approcha de lui. Il semblait aussi paniquer que lui maintenant. Il parla en premier.

« Nii-san, qu’est ce qui s’est passé? » mais il ne répondit pas, cela ne pas déranger Ichiru, habitué à son comportement de peu de mots, il continua: « C’est la faute de père n’est-ce pas? » 

Ichiru attrapa légèrement ses bras pour ne pas provoquer de douleurs en appuyant sur ses bras, là où se trouvait ses bandages. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux, ils étaient claire mais reflétant aussi un peu de colère qu’il savait pas diriger vers lui. 

« Zéro, on a pas besoin de père, on est ensemble. » c’est vrai, ils n’ont besoin que de l’un l’autre. Mais pourtant, avoir la preuve flagrante que leur père ne le voyait que comme le futur héritier et non son fils lui faisait mal. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de l’approbation d’un père quand il avait l’approbation d’un frère.

Il fini par reprendre ses esprits dans les bras de son frère. Il fini par lui poser la question: « pourquoi n’est tu pas venu assister à son arrivée? » il semblait troubler par la question mais fini par répondre.

« Je ne le considère pas comme mon père, pourquoi aurais-je dû venir, en plus les anciens ne veulent pas que j’y participe donc là question est réglé » En effet, Ichiru n’a jamais éprouvé de désir à rencontrer ses parents biologiques, ses pensées étaient bien plus tournées vers l’exploration des contrées entourant le manoir, curieux comme il est. Il n’arrêtait donc pas de se blesser, au final c’est Zéro qui devait ramasser les pots cassés.

Il était vraiment heureux d’avoir Ichiru à ses côtés, ils pouvait veiller l’un sur l’autre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu’une servante espagnole légèrement timide vient les voir pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt d’une voix fluette. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la salle de réception

La salle de réception était grande et très peu utilisée. Elle servait généralement quand des invités de marque voulait dîner. De se fait la salle était luxueuse et avec l’annonce de l’arrivée du chef de famille elle était plus resplendissante qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu du haut de ses 6 ans.

En tant que futur membre du clan principal ils devaient participer à ce dernier, d’autant plus que c’était sûrement le seule que leur père allait passer à la demeure Kiryu avant encore plusieurs mois ou années. Avec eux il y avait les anciens qui résidait dans le manoir pour surveiller l’éducation de l’héritier. La plupart des anciens étaient chasseurs auparavant mais pour cause de blessures ou de vieillesse ils ont dû arrêter.

Ils avaient tous des cheveux et des barbes grises mais il était impossible de savoir si cela était dû à leur naissance ou à leur vieillesse. Certains parmi les plus vieux avaient même plus aucun cheveux. 

Ils avaient tous atteint la centaine d’années, ce qui était logique. Les raisons de la mort de chasseurs était pratiquement que en combat. Il y avait très peu de cas de mort naturelle, certains chasseurs pouvaient même atteindre les deux cents ans avant de mourir. Si un chasseur se retrouvait blessé et incapable de continuer les missions il serait relégué pour apprendre les bases de chasseur à ses élèves. Mais il était presque impossible pour une personne possédant du sang de chasseur de mourir de vieillesse.

Ils étaient tous entrain de s’asseoir ou de discuter en attendant le dîner. Les jumeaux firent en sorte de faire le moins de son possible pour s’assoir à leur place, légèrement à l’écart des anciens et de pere. Après tout ils étaient toujours en formation, il ne pouvait pas s’asseoir proche de personnes accomplies. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé pour le dîner, il fut servi.

Même si on était aujourd’hui le 28 octobre, le jour de l’anniversaire des jumeaux, ce ne fut pas un jour de fête. La raison principale pour laquelle son père était venu était pour constater les progrès de l’héritier dans son entraînement et dans les injections. Ce fut une remarque qui revenait souvent de la part des anciens Pendleton’s repas, comme quoi son père avait bien fait d’accepter la demande de l’Association sur l’amélioration des capacités physiques par injection.

Ils parlaient comme si les jumeaux n’étaient pas là, et heureusement, ils n’ont pas vu la main de Zéro se crisper et le regard de colère de son jumeaux. Donc les injections étaient une proposition de l’Association pour produire une arme, l’arme la plus puissante des Chasseurs. Il n’était finalement qu’un projet pour l’Association, et son père avait accepté.

Finalement ils parlent aussi du futur programme d’entraînement de l’héritier, c’était quelques choses que Zéro se força à écouter. Les entraînements allaient être plus présent dans sa vie et après avoir perfectionné son combat au corps à corps ils allaient commencer à l’introduire aux armes, quelle soit à longue ou à courte portée.

Père a même annoncé que l’actuel meilleur chasseur de l’Association des chasseurs avait accepté de l’entraîner.

Une fois le dîner terminé, son père a dit vouloir lui parler avant le coucher. Il senti le regard d’Ichiru sur sa nuque alors qu’il s’éloignait pour suivre père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors j’ai des questions.  
> Quelle ship vous souhaiter?   
> Je pensais partir sur du Tooga Yagari/Kaien Cross personnellement.  
> Est ce que vous êtes ouvert à du Yuki Bashing?   
> Avez vous un ship pour Yuki qui pourrait être efficace.  
> Je suis vraiment pas habitué à ce fandom donc renseignez moi s’il vous plaît. 
> 
> Oubliez pas de laisser un Kudo, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage à continuer.


	4. White Angel: un sacrifice pour une reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son père lui montre le sous sol secret du manoir et lui raconte l’origine de la famille Kiryu,  
> Ce n’est pas ce qu’il pensait entendre ou trouver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est parti pour un nouveau chapitre :D

Il suivait son père, ils naviguèrent durant quelques minutes à travers la demeure. 

Il était à peu près à un mètre de son père durant la marche, ce qui les empêchaient d’avoir une conversation d’égal à égal, de père à fils. Les magnifiques paysages du manoir d’un Japonais traditionnel défilaient durant la traversée.

Le manoir avait été bâtie durant la période de Heian, il y a 2000 ans. Sa construction dans le style traditionnel japonais fut préservé grâce aux nombreux seaux des anciens chasseurs de la famille Kiryu. Tous dans la demeure criait la tradition, les poutres d’un bois sombre, les portes en papier translucides, les tuiles grise bleutées et même les jardins intérieur qui n’étaient présents que pour l’esthétique. Le plancher a été construit pour grincé et alerté de la présence d’ennemis mais il est entraîné depuis qu’il peut marcher à ne pas le faire grincer.

Bien sûr chaque chasseur ayant grandi ou vécu dans ce manoir avait appris à marcher sur ses planches sans se faire entendu. Même si aujourd’hui il était très peu probable qu’un envahisseur attaque la demeure, il était quand même de tradition d’apprendre ce genre de chose. Savoir se déplacer sans faire de bruit était important dans la vie d’un chasseur, cela pouvait même sauver la vie.

Les pas de son père étaient aussi léger que les siens sur le plancher. Avant même qu’il ne l’ai remarqué son père c’était arrêté devant une des pièces sacrées du manoir, une pièce destinée aux anciens. Son père ouvrit la porte coulissante de papier pour entrer, il était à sa suite quand il rentra.

A l’intérieur de la pièce se trouvait beaucoup de tableau, tous de grands artistes. Chacun représentait des chasseurs en plein combat et il en reconnaissait plusieurs. Ils étaient tous des tableaux qu’il avait étudié en histoire familiale, c’était des tableaux représentant les anciens chefs de la famille Kiryu.

La salle des ancêtres possédait aussi en son centre supérieure, collé au mur une statue représentant une femme encapuchonnée. 

« Zéro, ici repose tout nos ancêtres » il s’approcha de la statue au centre de la pièce pourra toucher d’une main. « Et cette statue, elle représente celle sans laquelle nous ne serions pas là aujourd’hui » Il regarda la statue avec admiration, le plus d’émotion qu’il n’ai jamais vu sur son père. Il fini par le regarder, son enthousiasme maintenant légèrement fané.

« Comprends tu Zéro? »

Ils passèrent dans un léger moment de latence avant qu’il ne réponde.

« Non. »

Il se détourna pour regarder encore une fois la statue une nouvelle fois puis recommença a parlé.

« La légende raconte que notre déesse, lassé des vampires et de leur domination sur la chaîne alimentaire, décida de donner sa vie pour permettre aux humains de se défendre. » il fit une pose puis regarda les deux peintures les plus proches de la statue, c’était des peintures qu’il ne connaissait pas.

« Elle jeta son cœur dans une fournaises, ainsi cette même fournaise pu produire des armes anti-vampires. » il regarda la peinture de droite qui était une représentation de la scène qu’il venait d’évoquer « Cette Fournaise fonctionne même toujours aujourd’hui. »

La peinture montrait la dite Fournaise comme étant le sommet d’un volcan. Une forme masquée d’une longue cape rougeoyante qui flottait aux vents de la montagne. Elle tenait dans sa main son cœur, représenté dans la peinture par une gemme brillante au couché du soleil.

Il regarda l’autre peintures, « Puis elle déversa son sang et les restes de son corps dans un étang. » cette peinture décrivait la scène d’une manière magnifiquement ironique compte tenu de l’acte.

Cette même femme encapuchonnée était représentée comme rentrant dans un lac, l’eau au niveau de ses hanches. L’eau autour d’elle prenait une teinte rosé sous le clair de lune, et ses poignets rouge sang était ouvert. Au loins, au bord du lac, on pouvait voir un petit village.

« Nos ancêtres appartenaient à ce village, après avoir bu l’eau du lac, les habitants du village ont subit une épidémie mortelle les seuls survivants de cette épidémie étaient ceux destinés à devenir chasseur. »

« La maladie a changé leur corps de manière définitive, leur cheveux ont pris une teinte blanche argentée, leurs muscles plus puissante qu’une dizaine d’hommes réunis et leurs sens aussi accrus que ceux des vampires. »

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, cette légende était-elle vrai? Durant ses cours d’histoire familiale il avait étudié tous les ancêtres connu de la famille Kiryu mais il était vrai qu’aucun de ses professeurs n’avait abordé le sujet de la création de la lignée Kiryu, cela pouvait expliquer pour les grandes familles de chasseurs ont une biologie plus puissante que les humains normaux, meme si l’entraînement est le même. Mais même si cette légende est vrai, il restait la question de savoir qu’il était cette femme encapuchonnée et comment elle a pu donner ses pouvoirs à toute une lignée.

Son père s’approcha encore une fois de la statue, elle fessait au moins cinq mètres de hauteur. Quand on était en dessous d’elle on pouvait voir sous le capuchon de sa cape. Son visage était semblable aux visages féminins Kiryu qu’il avait déjà étudié en histoire, ses yeux semblait doux, comme une mère regardant son enfant. Même si la statue n’avait pas de couleur il pouvait deviner que l’artiste avait voulu qu’elle ai la chevelure argentée typique des Kiryu.

Il vu son père coupé légèrement le bout de son doigt avec ses dents, juste assez pour qu’un filet de sang s’échappe de sa blessure. Il traça un symbole complexe sur la statue qu’il reconnue comme le mot de passe pour un sceau de confinement avancé, il fit de son mieux pour le retenir. Après que son père eu fini de tracer le symbole avec son sang, il envoya de l’énergie pour déverrouiller le sceau.

Le symbole brilla durant quelques secondes avant que la statue se mette à bouger sur le côté, déverrouillant un escalier en pierre caché sous la statue. Il avait un étrange sentiment, il détestait les sous-sols, ils étaient souvent signe qu’il allait passer une mauvaise semaine à se battre contre les produits qui traversaient ses veines.

Son père ne le regarda pas avant de s’engouffrer dans cette escalier qui semblait sans fond. Il pris une inspiration silencieuse pour se donner du courage et suivie son père.

Le sceau que son père avait activé semblait aussi permettre aux torches aux murs de s’allumer au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’enfoncèrent dans l’escalier. Il se tenait à environ deux mètres de son père durant toute la descente, et durant celle-ci, les seuls bruits que l’on pouvait entendre entendre était les bruits de pas et le crépitement pratiquement insonore des torches.

C’est seulement après environ dix minutes de descente à marche lente qu’ils semblaient enfin atteindre le fond. La chose qu’il vu a sa sortie de l’escalier fut tous ce qui ne pensait pas y trouver.

La salle était grande et construite dans le même style que tout le manoir, ce qui le laissait penser ces deux constructions avait été construite en même temps. La seule différence est que le sous-sol était composé de plus de pierres d’un gris pâle.

Sur chaque mur se trouvait des armes, toutes létale. Cela passait du simple poignard au fusil à pompe en passant par des nunchakus. Chaque armes semblait être composée de métal anti-vampire et de la plus fine conception. Son père recommença à parler.

« Ce sont les meilleurs armes anti-vampires existant au monde, elles proviennent de guerre contre des chasseurs ennemis que nos ancêtres ont mené, certains d’entre elle était gardée par des vampires de Sang Pur dans leur collection personnel ou encore certaines qui proviennent de la Fournaise elle même. »

Il ne comprenait pas, qu’elle était l’intérêt de garder des armes aussi puissantes dans un sous-sol alors qu’elle pouvait servir à exterminer la race des vampires. On lui disait depuis qu’il pouvait comprendre que les vampires étaient le mal incarné et que leur existence même sur cette planète était une maladie dont il fallait soigner le monde.

Pourquoi est ce que il y avait eu des guerres entre chasseurs de nations différentes, ils étaient sensés travailler ensemble, non? Même si il avait déjà étudié les raisons de ces nombreuses guerres et leur causes, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela ridicule. 

Les Associations de chasseurs de différents pays pouvait souvent être considéré comme une force armée à part entière pour la nation en question. Ils se battaient et recevaient des ordres du pays qui les dirigeait. Le système de l’Association de chasseurs japonais est différent, il est considéré comme une organisation indépendante mais en collaboration avec l’état japonais ce qui permettait au Japon de faire des demandes à l’Association. La collaboration était assez simple sachant que les deux organismes avaient un objectif commun, la protection du Japon.

Sa vue se dirigeait vers une porte en bois de l’autre côté de la pièce et symétrique à l’escalier. Son père fini par ce diriger vers elle pour l’ouvrir, il le suivit de près. Ce qu’il vu dernière la porte fut encore plus surprenant que la première salle.

Cette fois ce n’était pas seulement des armes qui étaient exposées mais aussi des armures. Chacun était différente dans sa conception et dans ses seaux. Les inscriptions qui étaient sur les armures étaient bien trop compliqué pour qu’il puisse les comprendre à son niveau de création de seaux.

Chaque armure était accompagné d’un livre et d’une arme. Il suppose que le livre décrivait toute les utilités et seaux de l’armure et de l’armée dont il était accompagné. Les armures étaient de couleur différente, certaines semblait protéger du feu ou en produire, peu être, il ne savait pas mais la couleur rouge pouvait être une indication. D’autres bleus ressemblant à des écailles qui pouvaient être associées à l’eau. Il y’a en avait même des violettes et des jaunes mais il ne savait pas comment les interpréter.

Avant qu’il ne puisse observer plus amplement chaque armures, ses yeux furent attirés par l’armure se trouvant le plus au centre de la pièce.

L’armure était d’un blanc argentée, chaque pièce de métal était fin et d’un matériau anti-vampire, placé astucieusement et optimisé pour le combat. Il trouvait l’armure en elle même d’une étonnante et efficace simplicité.

Mais la chose qui fessait sortir cette armures du commun des armures était qu’elle avait des ailes.

De larges ailes de métal anti-vampire de au moins deux mètres chacune. Chaque plume semblait aussi tranchante et menaçante qu’un scalpel était relié pour former de magnifiques ailes d’ange qui sortait de derrière les omoplates de l’armure. Il se demandait il il était possible de bouger les ailes si il portait l’armure comme si elle était des parties de soit. Si il le pouvait alors l’armure en elle même est redoutable. Mais si il est impossible de les bouger alors elles deviennent surtout un handicap.

Il voulait parier sur le faite que porter l’armure permettait de faire bouger les ailes comme des vrais.

Il ne le vu que après sa contemplation des ailes mais l’armure était aussi accompagné d’une arme et d’un livre.

L’arme était une lance. Cela semble logique, si les ailes peuvent être bouger alors le porteur n’aurait aucune utilité à une arme de moyenne distance comme une épée ou un katana. La lance était de ce fait une des meilleurs options à prendre. La lance était aussi finement construite que l’armure et certaines plaques de métal semblait pouvoir pivoter, ce qui le rendait légèrement perplexe. Il n’avait encore jamais vu une arme pouvant se transformer.

Il estime que si une armure peut avoir des ailes amovibles alors il serait tout à fait possible qu’une lance puisse se transformer.

Le livre au côté de l’armure attirera ensuite son attention, il y avait écrit avec des caractères élégants « White Angel ». Il pouvait deviner que c’était le nom de l’armure, ce qui était le nom le plus juste qui aurait pu être trouvé.

« Zéro » 

A l’intervention de son père il sursauta. Il se rendit compte que ces jambes avaient avancées toute seule vers l’armure. Quand il regarda son père il peu voir la chose la plus proche qu’il n’ai jamais vu de la fierté dans les yeux de son père, une chaleur se propageait dans son cœur en sachant qu’il était l’origine de cette fierté.

Même si il ne s’attendait à aucun éloge de la par de son père il était plaisant de la ressentir mais il ne devait pas s’y habituer sinon il souffrirait. Des fois, il aimerait être comme Ichiru et se ficher totalement de l’attention que ses parents portent sur lui mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Mais au final cela lui fessait plus de mal qu’autre chose.

« Tu vois cette armure? » il fit une pause, « C’est ta robe de marier. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, merci d’avoir lu, je suis en train de d’actuellement finir le chapitre 6.
> 
> Je me demandais, voulez-vous que l’histoire suive le canon et que Zéro morde Yuki ou que j’improvise en fonction de mes propres développement de personnages?
> 
> Merci de commenter ou laisser un kudo même si c’est juste pour me dire de continuer, ça m’encourage beaucoup.


	5. L’eau cristalline du lac souterrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son père lui montre un secret encore plus grand et il redécouvre son propre corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, nouveau chapitre. 
> 
> Je vous laisse apprécier ;)

« Tu vois cette armure? » il fit une pause, « C’est ta robe de mariée. »

Cette phrase fut comme une seaux d’eau glacée versé sur sa tête. La fierté que son père ressentait à son égard n’était-elle dû seulement au faite que son père veuille qu’il soit une arme? Son père ne le voyait-il vraiment que comme un projet à accomplir pour crée une arme létale.

Son frère avait raison depuis le début. Père se fichait de lui, il n’avait besoin que d’Ichiru.

Il regardait sa « Robe de Mariée » pendant plusieurs minutes, son père semblait ne pas bouger ou réagir. Il décida donc de parler. 

« Avec qui vais-je me marier? » il demanda en regardant son père pour qu’il réagisse. Pendant un instant il se demanda ce que son père allait répondre, il imagina chaque réponse toute plus horrible les une que les autres. Mais aucune des réponses qu’il venait d’imaginer ne l’avait préparé à ce que son père lui a répondu.

« Avec la mort. »

Son père ne voulait pas son bien, après sa réponse il avait une expression euphorique sur le visage. Comme si le simple but de sa vie était de réaliser son projet, et il était ce projet. Lorsque qu’il enfilera l’armure ailée, cela signera le terme de ce projet. Cela le rendait malade. 

Heureusement, du haut de ses six ans il n’avait pas la possibilité d’encore enfiler l’armure. Il craint ce qui arrivera lorsqu’il pourra le faire. 

Son père, enfin sorti de sa folie passagère, se dirigea vers la droite de la pièce pour s’approcher d’une torche. Il mordu le doigt encore une fois car la première morsure avait déjà guéri grâce au sang de chasseur. Il mit son sang sur le support de la torche et l’abaissa comme un levier. Le mur se mit à trembler sous l’influence d’un seaux de chasseur et un escalier qui descendait encore plus bas s’ouvrît.

Son père commença à descendre l’escalier et il le suivit avec plus d’hésitation qu’auparavant. Cet escalier étaient plus étroits que le premier et étaient en colimaçon. Les pierres étaient moins droite et poli , cette endroit était beaucoup moins bien entretenu que l’armurerie et aussi plus vieux.

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent encore plus au fur et à mesure que l’on s’approchait de la sortie. Il se demanda si il se trouvait une autre armurerie ou une arme encore plus puissante mais il fut encore une fois sans voix.

La première chose qui le frappe est que l’endroit où mène l’escalier est illuminé comme en plein jour, cela éblouit ses yeux encore habitué à la lumière des torches. Quand il retrouvât la vue, ce n’est rien de tous ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Il se demanda même si il n’était pas en train de rêvé.

Devant lui se trouvait un immense lac sous-terrain, il était entouré de verdure et de fleurs, les plus belles fleurs qu’il n’est jamais vu. Il regarda au plafond pour voir ce qui éclairai l’immense grotte. Il fut surpris de voir des cristaux blancs émanant de la lumière, ils semblaient tous reliés à autre seaux de chasseurs complexes qui semblait alimenter les cristaux d’énergie pour les permettre de briller aussi fort.

Étonnamment, proche d’eux se trouvait une table en marbre avec un gobelet en argent posé en son sommet. Son père avança sur le gazon d’un vert éclatant pour s’arrêter juste devant le lac. Il se retourna pour regarder Zéro et parla.

« Zéro, ce lac est celui qui est à l’origine de notre lignée. Après l’extinction du village, nos ancêtres ont décidé de protéger cette endroit de quiconque et l’on recouvert. Pour assurer sa protection même au fil des années ils ont décidé de construire le manoir principal de la famille Kiryu au dessus meme de cette endroit »

« Seul quelques anciens et la lignée principale connaissent cette endroit mais seulement la lignée principale peut y accéder. Donc toi et moi. »

Il attrapa le gobelet en argent et s’accroupit au pied du lac pour ramasser le liquide d’une couleur cristalline. Une fois le gobelet rempli il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et lui tendit le récipient. Il le regarda, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père, même si il a maintenant été prouvé qu’il n’avait aucun sentiment parental pour Zéro, il ne le considérait que comme un projet à mené à terme. Mais cela ne changeait pas le faite qu’il ne voulait pas le le décevoir.

Qu’est ce qui se passerait si il refusait? Il ne sais pas, son père est un inconnu pour lui, il pensait le savoir détaché de toute émotion mais depuis la dernière heure son avis sur lui avait totalement changé. Son comportement virait vers le fanatisme il ne savait pas comment son père pouvait réagir.

Qu’est ce qui ce passerait si il acceptait? Il souffrirait peut-être d’une maladie comme ses ancêtres avant que son corps accepté la substance qui ce fessait passé pour de l’eau. Son père serait fier de lui mais pas de la bonne façon. Il serait fier de son projet, pas de son fils. Mais est ce qu’il y a une grande différence? Si il devait devenir une machine à tuer pour plaire à son père il serait près à le devenir. 

Ce n’est pas comme si il pouvait ressentir du remords à tuer des gens. La seule personne qu’il refuse de tuer est son frère.

Qu’arrivera t’il à son frère si il refuse? Il préfère ne pas y penser.

Si son père voulait qu’il soit une arme alors il en serait une.

Son père semblait s’impatienter, ce n’était pratiquement pas visible mais il pouvait le ressentir. Il pris le gobelet dans ses mains et regarda une dernière fois son père avant de boire le récipient en entier.

Le goût était étrange mais pas écœurant, juste bizarre, même plutôt bon. Légèrement sucré mais impossible de mettre autre chose dessus. Il regarda encore une fois son père qui semblait plus ravi qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. La folie dans ses yeux n’était pas parti. 

« Zéro, je suis si fier de toi. » 

Quelque chose de chaud se propage dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas si s’était l’émotion ou l’«eau» qu’il venait d’ingurgiter, ou peut être les deux. Mais c’était plaisant, comme être rentré à la maison. Le son dans ses oreilles commença à saturé, sa vision se troubler et ses jambes trembler. 

Il se sentait plus serin qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Comme prit dans une étreinte maternelle. C’était chaud et accueillant, ça lui donnait envie de dormir.

Avant qu’il ne se perde totalement dans ce sentiment et la somnolence, il pu entendre une dernière phrase dite par son père.

« Tu sera magnifique. »

———

Le réveil était la chose la plus perturbante qu’il avait vécu, et pourtant il avait échappé à plusieurs reprises de la mort et avait reçu des injections depuis sa naissance. Au réveil, il se sentait comme si il n’était pas maître de son corps. Ses muscles tremblaient, chaque nerf de son corps était actif et piquant, chacun de ses sens brûlaient. Tout était amplifier, son corps s’habituait avec une affreuse douleur.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour observer son environnement, sa rétine brûlait. Il essaya de lever sa main pour protéger ses yeux mais sa main bougeait tremblante et réticente à son mouvement. Il abandonna l’idée d’utiliser sa main pour privilégier le faite de fermer ses yeux.

Le temps passa douloureusement avant qu’il puisse à nouveau voir. Pendant ce temps la saturation qui résonnait dans ces oreilles commença à s’atténué doucement. Il put entendre de l’agitation à ses côtés. 

Il fini par ouvrir les yeux avec une douleur modérée mais présente. Il peu voir un plafond familier, typique du manoir familial. 

Il était dans sa chambre, sur son futon. Des servantes s’agitaient autour de lui pour lui offrir de l’eau. Chaque parti de son cerveau et de son corps brûlaient. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il fini par reprendre certaines fonctions de son corps. Il pu prendre le verre d’eau tremblant dans sa main et le bu en entier. 

Il ordonna à toute les personnes dans sa chambre de partir et ils s’exécutèrent en moins d’une minute. Il se retrouvait seul dans la chambre à essayer de se reapproprier son corps. Il avait à peu près pu se contrôler mais il avait maintenant l’impression d’avoir fait un marathon d’une semaine dans la forêt.

La porte claque ce qui lui explosa les tympans, il tourna la tête pour voir Ichiru à sa porte. Il semblait plus inquiet qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu, puis il s’approcha rapidement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. A l’action soudaine il fit un lège gémissant de douleurs ce qui fit réagir son frère. 

Ichiru lâcha une excuse rapide avant de s’écarter et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ça va? Tu est resté inconscient 4 jours. » Après l’instant de panique il devint en colère comme il ne l’avait jamais vu. « Qu’est-ce que père t’a fait ? »

« Rien. » il répondit au automatiquement.

Il avait pris l’habitude de ne jamais parler à son frère de ce qui se passait dans le sous-sol. Même si il finissait par y rester pendant une semaine même si Ichiru insistait. Il garda donc le silence pendant que son frère insistait. 

Au final il ne répondit rien à l’interrogatoire d’Ichiru ce qui le laissa frustré mais c’était mieux que de l’impliquer. Il avait découvert tellement de choses durant cette simple heure avec son père qu’il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Cela ne changeait rien dans sa vie.

Il décida donc ignorer les informations qu’il avait obtenues mais les garda toujours en tête.

Après les 2 jours de confinement obligatoire après son réveil il pu enfin tester son nouveau corps. Physiquement rien n’avait changé et il en était heureux, cela aurait soulevé beaucoup plus de questions de la part d’Ichiru. Mais ces capacités physiques avait été décuplée ainsi que ses sens comme l’odorat, la vision, l’équilibre, l’ouïe et même le goût.

Comme dit dans la légende de son père, sa vitesse était si rapide qu’il pouvait rivaliser avec un vampire. Ce qui le perturbait au début mais ce retrouva très pratique quand il remarqua que ses réflexes avait été décuplé de la même manière.

Il était aussi plus fort, il se surprit lui même ainsi que ses instructeur a soulevé plusieurs poids de cinquante kilogrammes avec une facilité déconcertante. Durant l’exercice physique il a même cassé plusieurs des machines sans faire exprès.

L’odorat n’était pas aussi étrange que ces autres sens, il en avait déjà un puissant de base. Mais cela lui permit de repérer les personnes qu’il connaissait par leur odeur. L’odeur était comme une extension d’une personne, elle reflétait les émotions mieux que les visages.

Son sens de l’équilibre amélioré était très discret par rapport à avant, il avait déjà un très bon sens de l’équilibre. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur son corps pour l’avoir. Il pouvait tenir et marcher tranquillement sur une des barrières de la demeure sans même vaciller ou s’arrêter, cela valait aussi pour le faite de grimper aux arbres. Ichiru en était vraiment jaloux.

L’ouïe était le plus inconvénient de tous, il pouvait tout entendre à dix mètres de lui clairement, même un chuchotement. Mais il pouvait atteindre une distance de trente mètre si il se concentrait. Heureusement le manoir Kiryu est assez calme en général mais il avait appris des choses qu’il ne voulait pas savoir. Des choses sans intérêt tel que les rumeurs des servantes.

Le goût était aussi étrange que l’odorat, il était plus sensible qu’avant. Il pouvait dire exactement ce qu’il y avais dans ses repas. Il se retrouva aussi à moins les aimer qu’avant. Il ne les aimait pas vraiment avant, ils étaient mangeables et bon pour la santé. Ichiru disait toujours qu’ils étaient sans goût et ressemblait à des médicaments. Il se demandait si Ichiru apprécierai si il lui cuisinait quelque chose de différent, mais il n’avait jamais cuisiné.

Son père était reparti durant sa convalescence, les médecins faisaient très attention à ses progrès. Il était sure qu’ils transmettaient ses résultats à son père. 

Il aurait bientôt des cours dirigé par le meilleur chasseur de l’Association, il n’avait pas le temps de se soucier d’autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu et de laisser un kudo.
> 
> La question du jour est: Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec Shizuka et Rido? Méchant ou gentil? Mort ou vif? 
> 
> Personnellement je voudrais la faire de Shizuka une gentille mais peut être la faire mourir. Et peut-être faire mourir Rido. 
> 
> J’en sais rien, donner moi des idées s’il vous plaît.


	6. Un maître, le père qu’il n’a jamais eu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagari est enfin là!!!  
> Et Ichiru est malade, Zéro s’occupe de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Un nouveau chapitre!
> 
> Merci de lire ;).

Les choses les plus étonnantes qui ce sont déroulées après son sixième anniversaire sont, d’une part, que certains des plus nobles et vieux anciens sont venu lui donner cours sur les origines de la famille, et, d’autre part, l’arrivée de son nouveau professeur d’arme à feux.

Il arrivait aux anciens de monopoliser un de ses après midi de cours pour lui expliquer l’origine de la famille. C’était relativement peu intéressant mais grâce à sa il a pu avoir accès à la bibliothèque familiale dans son intégralité. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus intéressant.

Il avait beaucoup progressé sa compétence en sceau de chasseurs grâce à cela. Heureusement, la famille Kiryu avait pour principal capacité des seaux puissants. Maintenant qui avait bu l’eau du lac il pouvait activé les sceaux qu’il créait ce qui était un avantage.

Son nouveau professeur, au contraire des anciens était très intéressant.

Il était connu pour être le meilleur chasseur de l’Association depuis environ un ans, après que son prédécesseur se retire. La particularité de son nouveau professeur est qui ne venait d’aucune grande famille de chasseurs.

Il s’appelait Toga Yagari.

Il maîtrisait l’art du combat comme personne même si il avait grandi en dehors de la joue de l’Association. Les rumeurs qu’il avait entendu des servantes grâce à son audition étaient nombreuses.

Mais beaucoup s’accorderaient à penser qu’il était un orphelin des rues et qu’il avait réussi à survivre seulement en combattant. Il y a aussi une rumeur comme quoi il aurait trouvé un mentor chasseur qui lui aurait appris. Si cela s’avère être vrai alors il a déjà une grande estime pour son nouveau professeur.

Il n’est pas étonnant que les grandes familles cherchent l’introduire dans leur famille par le mariage. De nouveaux gènes étaient toujours le bienvenu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se reproduire comme les vampires de sang pur le font, par incest pour garder leur sang entre eux, leur biologique humain leur en empêche. Mais il est sûr que si les chasseurs pouvaient garder leur sang de grande lignée entre eux ils le feraient.

La première fois qu’il rencontra son maître il avait six ans et quatre mois. Il avait eu du temps pour apprendre à contrôler son nouveau corps, maintenant il se sentait mieux que jamais. 

Il avait déjà commencé les cours avec les armes de courte et moyenne portée, il ne pouvait pas encore apprendre les armes à deux main comme des lances, hallebarde ou hache. Le seul cours qui lui manquait était celui des armes à longue portée.

Son maître n’était pas venu, pas avant quatre mois. Il était évident qu’il ne voulait pas éduquer un riche héritier de haute famille. Il pouvait comprendre, il en avait déjà rencontré mais n’avait jamais réussi à s’intégrer, et il est sûr que le meilleur chasseur de l’Association avait beaucoup mieux a faire.

Quand il est enfin arrivé cela a confirmé tous ses soupçons, son maître voulait vraiment en finir le plus vite possible. Il fit en sorte de ne pas le décevoir, bien sûr il se donnait à cent pour-cent dans chacun des ses cours mais pour celui là il avait toujours le plus de motivation.

Au début son maître était distant et nonchalant mais il a fini par se réchauffer. Il se souvient, après quelques semaines de cours avec son maître, son maître avait mis de côté sa mauvaise humeur du faite d’être obligé d’apprendre à un enfant de six ans. Ils avaient parlé de ses parents inexistants dans sa vie et de ses bandages aux bras. 

En vérité, depuis ses six ans, il se trouvait qu’il pouvait maintenant guérir environ quatorze fois plus vite que la normal de beaucoup de blessures. Il ne veut pas se souvenir de ce passage au sous-sol. Mais porter ses bandages était devenu une habitude dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire.

Après cette discussion, les cours de son maître étaient beaucoup plus calme. Cela le rassurait, il ne voulait pas que son maître parte aussitôt qu’il est fini son entraînement. Bien sûre son maître recevait encore des missions et devait s’absenter pendant un moment mais il revenait toujours. 

Après avoir remarqué qu’il était de meilleur humeur depuis qu’il côtoyait son maître, Ichiru voulu le rencontrer. Cela c’est plutôt bien passé, Ichiru faisait des remarques qui n’avait pas de rapport avec le cours, au final son maître lui répondait quand même. Il avait cru voir l’ombre d’un amusement.

Depuis, Ichiru s’invitait dans le cours et il s’entraînait avec lui. Quand il était seulement avec son frère et son maître, l’atmosphère était calme, il aimait sa. Pendant les huit mois qui ont suivi, il était heureux. Quand son maître était dans le manoir, il avait plus de liberté qui n’en avait jamais eu. Il avait même pu commencé à apprendre à cuisiner pour faire une surprise à Ichiru.

Il n’osait pas le dire à son maître mais il le voyait comme un père. 

Il est le père qu’il a toujours voulu avoir, un père que l’encourageai à donner le meilleur de lui, qui le félicitait, qui lui parlait, qui s’inquiétait pour lui. Mais il n’était pas son père, il redoute le moment où son maître n’aura plus rien à lui apprendre.

Alors pendant le temps que ça durera, il le considérait comme son père.  
———

Ils étaient en août, au fur et à mesure qu’Ichiru grandissait il devenait de moins en moins sujet aux maladies, surtout en août. Mais cela est arrivé, son frère était cloué au lit avec une forte fièvre. 

Son maître n’était pas là, il était parti éliminé un nid de level E il y’a environ deux jours et il est peut probable qu’il revienne avant au moins trois jours au vu de la distance qui séparait le nid du manoir.

Il devait donc s’occuper de son frère, les servantes en étaient incapables. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas manquer les cours sinon il aurait les anciens sur le dos mais tant qu’il assistait aux cours et qu’ils avaient de bon retour des professeurs ils le laissaient faire ce qu’il voulait.

C’est comme ça qu’il s’est retrouvé à sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau qu’il avait préparé et goûter lui-même, ses sens améliorer lui disait que c’était la meilleure chose qu’il n’est jamais préparée. C’était équilibré pour son frère malade mais aussi aux goûts de son frère, sucré. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin apporter à Ichiru le fruit de son dur labeur.

Bien sûr pas tout était sucré mais il avait fait un dessert spécial si son frère arrivait à tous finir, des daifukus à la fraise ainsi que des dangos de différents types. Il en avait fait beaucoup mais il n’y avait rien de trop pour son frère.

Il se dirigea avec son plateau vers l’aile Ouest du manoir pour trouver la chambre d’Ichiru. Une fois entré dans celle ci il pu voir son frère qui essayait de sortir de son lit. Ce n’était pas étonnant, Ichiru détestait rester au lit, il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans se déplacer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait déjà été confiné plusieurs fois dans sa chambre après être sorti du sous-sol et il avait détesté ça.

« Frère... » il dit doucement, il s’était surpris à souvent parler doucement, surtout à son frère. Il pensait que ça devait être à cause que son audition améliorer, il n’aimait pas qu’une personne parle fort, lui compris. Il est heureux que la chambre d’Ichiru soit assez loin de l’aile principale, comme ça il n’avait pas à ignorer activement les discussions proches.

Son frère se retourna de surprise, pris en plein délit. « Nii-san... » il se dépêcha de retourner dans son lit comme si il n’essayais pas de l’échapper une minute avant.

Et il commença une discussion comme si de rien était. « Nii-san, je savais pas que tu allais venir. Quelle est cette délicieuse odeur » Il décida d’accepter la tentative de déviation d’attention de son frère et se rapprocha du lit pour poser le plateau sur les genoux de son frère après avoir placé une table de lit.

« Nii-san!!! Ou est ce que tu as trouvé ça? » il avait l’air étonné et ravi du repas. « Ça sens si bon! Me dis pas que tu as volé sa pour moi Nii-san. »

« Non, je l’ai fait. » Son frère avait l’air encore plus surpris.

« Vraiment! J’ai hâte de goûter! » Il s’attaqua à sa nourriture avec hâte et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ichiru ne semblait ne plus être malade mais ce n’était pas une surprise. Quand il était malade ou avait de la fièvre il agissait comme si il ne l’était pas, il exagérait même pour prouver qu’il n’était pas malade.

Quelque secondes après sa première bouchée ses yeux brillèrent et son odeur devint douce, il savait dès cette instant qui avait réussi son objectif. 

« C’est la meilleure chose que j’ai jamais mangé. » Ça avait l’air d’une hyperbole mais c’était une affirmation sans doute vrai. Les jumeaux avaient vécu toute leur vie dans la demeure Kiryu et les seuls fois où ils n’avaient pas mangé la nourriture fade habituelle était quand ils avaient des invités importants et qu’il assistait au dîner.

Il appréciait voir son frère manger sa cuisine avec autant d’enthousiasme. Il devait penser à cuisiner plus souvent, peut être pour son maître aussi. 

« Nii-san, tu en a fait tellement, mange avec moi. » s’exclama son frère en lui prenant le main pour la tirée vers le bas pour qu’il s’agenouille à côté du futon. Ichiru pris une des croquettes qu’il avait fait pour le nourrir. Ce genre de démonstration d’affection n’était pas habituelle pour lui, mais il était toujours à l’aise avec son frère alors il croqua dedans avant de la prendre de ses main pour qu’Ichiru puisse lui aussi manger avec ses propres mains.

Ichiru agissait comme une enfant, enfin plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu faire. Ils approchaient bientôt de leur sept ans, un enfant de sept ans devait sûrement agir comme son frère le faisant actuellement. 

Grandir dans une famille telle que celle Kiryu faisait qu’ils n’avaient pas d’enfance. Mais il est heureux que son frère puisse agir comme ça pendant qu’il en était incapable. Son frère, agité, demanda le nom de l’un des plat sur son plateau.

« Ce sont des dangos. » 

« Comment tu sais ça, me dit pas que notre maître t’a déjà sorti en secret pour en manger? » Il l’avait dit avec un air d’amusement, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu’il avait dit mais il aimait taquiner Zéro donc c’était normal.

« Non, étonnamment la bibliothèque familiale a des livres de cuisine » En faite il avait parcouru la plupart de la bibliothèque, il y avait de tous. Cela passait des livres de cuisine au livres philosophiques en passant par des livres de romance. La bibliothèque était juste une accumulation au fil des années de tous ce qui pouvait être lui.

Mais les livres qu’il pouvait y lire n’avaient pas beaucoup d’importance à part les livres de seaux de base. Il soupçonnai que les livres les plus important était caché à l’abri dans une bibliothèque cachée. Il devrait chercher un de ces jours. Mais pour l’instant il devrait s’occuper de son frère.

Le repas avec son frère était amusant, au final ils avaient fini le repas à deux. Il est rassuré que son frère est autant mangé. Il était parti pour ranger la vaisselle et quand il était revenu il a pu observer Ichiru endormi dans son lit et pelotonné avec des couvertures.

Il s’approcha pour toucher son front pour le sentir légèrement chaud. Il plaça une compresse froide sur son front et ce mit à ses côtés, sous la couette pour dormir avec lui. 

Il sentait l’odeur de son frère, une des plus belle qu’il n’ai jamais senti, il avait l’impression d’être à sa place. Avec son frère dans ses bras, il s’endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, je poste un nouveau chapitre mais en vrai j’ai déjà commencé a écrire le chapitre 8.
> 
> N’hésite pas à écrire un commentaire, laissé un kudo ou apprécié. Ressentir que l’on écrit pas pour personne fait chaud au cœur et encourage à continuer.


	7. Un nouveau disciple, ami ou ennemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’anniversaire des jumeaux approche, ils font la connaissance du nouveau disciple de leur maître. Kaito entre en scène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre \😃/

Le septième anniversaire des jumeaux approchait à grand pas. En général il ne se passait rien de spécial, c’était juste une étape à franchir pour eux. Mais c’était le premier anniversaire qu’il passait au côté de leur maître, ils en étaient ravis. 

La dernière fois qu’il avait vue leur maître c’était début septembre lors de son entraînement quotidien, Ichiru n’était pas là, affirmant que se lever à six heures du matin pour l’entraînement était du suicide.

L’entraînement en question était de tiré dans des cibles en mouvement tout en restant discret. Ce qu’il fit à la perfection, comme d’habitude. Il aimait comment son maître se regardait avec un air de fier et d’appréciation quand il le faisait. 

Mais au cours de la dernière semaine quelque chose le gênait durant les entraînements. C’était à chaque fois des entraînements qu’il avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois lors de leurs anciennes rencontres. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il les réussissait à la suite et il pouvait continuer pendant des heures.

Ce qu’il redoutait le plus arrivait, son maître avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Cela paraissait clair maintenant, ses professeurs chargés de lui enseigner les armes à courte et moyenne portée étaient déjà parties vers début juin et avaient été remplacés par des professeurs d’arme à longue portée et d’armes à deux mains.

Il avait pensé que vu que son maître était le meilleur chasseur de l’Association alors il resterait plus longtemps et lui apprendrait plus que les autres. Mais au final toute les personnes qui l’entouraient finissaient par partir. À la fin il ne restait que son frère, toujours son frère.

« Zéro! »

Il ne lui fallu qu’un instant pour se déplacer de la direction de la balle, il remerciait ses instincts améliorer pour lui avoir fait évité. Même si ils n’utilisaient que des balles à blanc pour les entraînements il ne changeait pas le faite qu’elle pouvait laissé de gros bleu pour quelqu’un de non améliorer. Il se retrouvait souvent à soigner les bleu de Ichiru après l’entraînement.

« Petit! Tu m’écoute au moins? » Il avait été perdu dans ses pensées, il se sentait misérable. Il voulait montrer à son maître qu’il était un bon élève et qu’il méritait l’attention. Il voulait que son maître se rappelle de lui comme le meilleur élève qu’il n’ai jamais eu.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis déconcentré, ça n’arrivera plus. » il dit avec son visage le plus neutre, malheureusement ou heureusement, son maître au fil des mois avait commencé à pouvoir déchiffrer toute ses expressions. Il soupçonnait Ichiru de lui avoir appris mais ses soupçons étaient infondés.

« Zéro, qu’est ce qui y’a? » il demanda doucement, c’était rare qui voit le côté attentionné de son maître, ce côté étant souvent caché derrière son expression aigrie. 

« Maître, aller-vous partir? » Il demanda de but en blanc « Aller vous partir comme les autres professeurs? J’ai remarqué que vous ne m’apprenez plus rien de nouveau. » Il se surprit à élever le ton, cela semblait aussi étonné son professeur mais il fini par répondre d’un ton calme.

« Petit, » il posa une main sur son épaule « je t’ai appris tout ce que j’avais à t’apprendre. Ça me fait mal de dire qu’un gamin de 6 ans est au même niveau que moi. Il te manque que l’expérience du terrain mais tu peux l’apprendre sans moi. » il pris une pause pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Son maître a un visage que l’on avait que si ont avait vécu le pire. Ses yeux d’un bleu royal, ses cheveux ébène violacé et son visage était beau. Mais la chose que l’on retenait le plus en le regardant était ses cicatrices. Son maître en avait beaucoup dont certaine au visage qui coupait sa peau et qui avait laissé des marques en cicatrisant.

Lui et son maître était vraiment des opposés si ont les comparaient au niveau du physique. Mais mentalement ils étaient très similaires, Ichiru l’avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois. Son frère soupçonnait même son maître voyant son jeune lui en Zéro mais il n’avait émis cette hypothèse qu’en en citant une dizaines d’autres en même temps.

« Je ne partiras pas, et si je pars c’est avec vous. » Ce n’était qu’une phrase, des mots mais un poids sur son cœur s’était enlevé.

Son maître avait été envoyé pour une mission d’un mois après ça. Il espérai qu’il pouvait revenir avant l’anniversaire des jumeaux.

Durant ce mois tout ce passait avec une affreuse tranquillité. Il n’aimait pas la tranquillité, cela ne signifiait jamais rien de bon.

C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouva en plein cours de danse. C’était un des pires cours qu’il avait, il détestait être touché et son professeur ne se gênait pas pour l’entraîner dans une danse. Bizarrement il apprenait aussi les danses du côté féminin, mais cela faisait résonné les mots de son père dans sa tête.

« Tu sera magnifique. »

Il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre, cela ressemblait à une phrase qu’un père pourrait dire à sa fille mais le ton sur lequel il l’a dit était euphorique et fanatique. Ça lui faisait peur, peu de choses lui faisait peur grâce à son éducation mais quand il pensait à son père un frisson d’horreur le traversait. Son instinct lui disait de courir et d’aller se cacher des fois même de combattre.

Il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct dans ce genre de choses et si la menace n’était pas son père alors il réagirait avec ardeur. C’était un sentiment totalement opposé à ce qu’il ressentait quand il était aux côtés de son frère ou de son maître.

En ce moment il était en train d’apprendre la danse du roi et de la reine. Une danse destinée au climax du bal, un moment que tout le monde attendait. En général elle était exécutée par l’hôte de la soirée qui dansait avec sa femme ou, si il n’est pas marié ou fiancée, une partenaire choisie dans la foule. En général le choix dépendait des affinités entres les différentes familles.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait apprendre les deux côtés de la danse. Il avait même posé la question à certains de ses professeurs mais tous répondaient qu’il était payé pour ça et que c’était une demande spécifique. Il se demandait de qui la demande venait, de son père ou des anciens.

Il ne comprenait pas les deux. Les anciens étaient déterminés à le rendre parfait, au même titre que l’Association. Ils voulaient une arme létale, en quoi savoir danser ferait de lui une arme létale. C’était quelque part aussi le but de son père mais c’était différent. Le comportement était fanatique de ce qu’il avait pu voir, ce n’était pas seulement l’appât de la puissante qui l’attirait, c’était quelque chose de plus sombre.

À la fin de son cours il avait besoin de se reposer, étrangement c’était le cours le plus compliqué pour lui et celui qui le laissait le plus épuisé à la fin. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème de courir pendant des heures dans la forêt et de se faire chasser par des bêtes. Mais maintenir un touché avec un quasi inconnu était épuisant, surtout quand ses instinct criait.

L’anniversaire arriva plus vite que prévu avec l’aura monotone des jours qui passait. 

Son maître était revenu, il n’était pas seul.

Il était accompagné d’un jeune garçon, un peut plus vieux que lui mais tout de même jeune, dans les onze ans. Ce garçon était brun avec les cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux yeux noisettes clair virant vers l’ambre et une peau légèrement bronzée.

Son nom était Kaito Takamiya.

Son corps se remplissait pour la première fois de jalousie.

Son maître avec pris un nouveau disciple, il était plus vieux que Zéro et Ichiru mais toujours dans l’âge parfait pour être entraîné en endoctriné par l’Association. Ce n’était pas étonnant que son maître est pris un nouvel élève, après tout il avait enseigné tout ce qu’il savait à Zéro hormis la pratique du terrain qu’il n’était pas encore autorisé à rejoindre. En ce qui concerne Ichiru il n’avait jamais été dans son contrat avec la famille Kiryu, il c’était incrusté pendant les entraînements et avait appris. 

La chose qui savait que son frère aimait le plus chez son maître est qu’il n’abandonne jamais de lui apprendre même si il peut constater les limites de son corps. Si Ichiru avait envie d’apprendre alors son maître lui apprenait. Même si il savait qu’Ichiru ne serait jamais un des meilleurs chasseurs il continuait, c’était une autre chose qui montrait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à son maître.

Le nouvel élève de son maître était bourru et sarcastique. Il avait un certain talent pour la chasse, pour quelqu’un qui commençait à son âge. Il n’arrêtait pas de taquiner les jumeaux sur leur petite taille, le faite qu’Ichiru était plus faible que la normale ou l’expression de pierre de Zéro qui devenait un regard noir lorsqu’il parlait mal de son frère.

Ils s’affrontaient souvent et il gagnait toujours, il ne savait pas que cela pouvait être aussi satisfaisant de rabaisser quelqu’un. Il faut croire que c’est pour cela que les humains et même les chasseurs s’en prennent aux faibles ou que Kaito rabaisse Ichiru.

Il s’était fait une promesse à lui même, il resterait le meilleur élève de son maître. Il s’assurerait que son maître ne l’oublie pas, peut importe les efforts.

Au final la relation entre lui et Kaito c’est bien passé après. Il s’affrontait beaucoup, ou plus tôt Kaito insistait pour le combattre. C’était un de ses jours.

Le nouveau disciple de son maître était devant lui armé d’une épée d’entraînement et dans une position de combat. C’était très étrange, son maître était spécialisé en arme à feu mais elle ne convenait pas à son élève. Kaito avait toujours préféré les armes au corps à corps. Il savait que son maître s’y connaissait en épée mais il avait toujours éxelé avec les fusils.

Son adversaire chargea sur lui avec rapidité, si il n’avait pas été amélioré il aurait pu avoir du mal à l’éviter mais ce n’était pas le cas. Quand il esquiva il utilisa sa propre épée pour déstabiliser Kaito avec un coup sec dans l’épaule. Si ce n’avait pas été un entraînement avec des armes inoffensives alors son adversaire n’aurait pas pu continuer le combat.

Le brun ne se découragea pas et continua d’attaquer et continua d’échouer lamentablement. Il ne comptait pas ce faire toucher par quelqu’un qui ne s’entraîne que depuis un mois. 

Kaito perdit patience et cria: « Ta pas fini de fuir? Tu est sensé te battre c’est le principe d’un combat! » Aussitôt qu’il eu fini sa phrase Zéro se jetta sur lui.

Il réussi à parer le premier coup mais la force de celui ci le déstabilisa. Cela permis à zéro de le désarmer sans trop de difficulté avec son autre main en pressant assez fort le nerd de son poignet pour l’obliger à lâcher son arme. Avec un coup de pied bien placé dans l’épée en pleine chute, il pu envoyer l’objet à l’autre bout du terrain d’entraînement.

« Hey, tu n’est pas censé utiliser des prises. C’est de la triche » dit t’il avec la pointe de son épée sous la gorge.

« Tout est permis dans un combat. » il répondit d’un air monotone, c’étaient étrangement satisfaisant d’être meilleur. Mais il ne devrait pas trop s’y habituer, c’est ce genre de sentiment qui nous fond faire des erreurs.

Kaito regarda son maître qui était entrain de les regarder se battre, Ichiru a ses côtés. Ils les regardaient souvent durant les affrontements, son maître pour les observer leurs évolutions et les arrêtés si jamais ça va trop loin et son frère pour se moquer de Kaito quand il perd.

Son maître ouvrit la bouche et dit: « Abandonne ton arme Zéro. »

Il fit ce que son maître demandait et lança son épée proche de celle de Kaito. Elle fini par se planter dans un arbre en une perpendiculaire parfaite. Les épées d’entraînement n’étaient pas pointus mais avec assez de force elle pouvait transpercé n’importe quoi, surtout avec la force que Zéro venait d’y mettre.

Le brun grogna en voyant son lancer mais se mis tous de même en position de combat au corps à corps.

Sa forme était précise, il avait bien appris de son maître. Il connaissait aussi cette forme de combat, elle était basée sur la force et le maintient de l’utilisateur. En général elle était peut effectivement sur un autre enfant de onze ans, on apprenait plutôt cette forme quand on avait fini la puberté et que le corps était assez puissant pour encaisser ou que l’adversaire est plus petit et plus faible que lui.

C’est pourquoi c’est idiot d’apprendre cette forme a un enfant qui peut pas encaisser mais en même temps, Kaito était un enfant très grand pour son âge. Si Zéro avait été un enfant normal ou si l’adversaire de Kaito avait été Ichiru alors Kaito aurait gagné.

Mais Zéro n’est pas un enfant normal.

Il décida de donner le premier coup pour tester la stabilité de la forme de Kaito. Le coup n’était pas son plus fort mais il pouvait facilement déstabiliser ce genre de position. Étonnamment Kaito ne vacilla pas lorsque qu’il para son coup. Il continua de donner les mêmes coups en alternant les coups de pied et les coups de poing. Il pu voir toutes ses offensives être dévié ou parée.

Si Kaito ne voulait pas sortir de sa forme alors il allait le faire sortir.

Il décida de donner un coups plus fort en laissant une légère ouverture sur son flanc droit. Son adversaire se rua dans son piège comme une abeille sur du sucre et envoya un puissant coups vers son flanc ce qui créa une ouverture dans sa forme.

Il attrapa le poignet de Kaito qui se dirigeait vers son flanc et le tira vers l’avant pour amplifier son geste et totalement décentré le corps de Kaito. Il ne lui resta plus qu’à lui asséner un grand coup de genoux dans l’estomac qui le fit tomber parterre avec un grand bruit.

L’apprenti chasseurs roula sur le côté pour essayer de se sécuriser et se relever mais il ne lui laissa pas cette chance, il posa sa semelles sur sa trachée, assez forte pour qu’il ne puisse pas s’échapper mais pas assez pour l’empêcher de respirer.

Il regarda son maître pour qu’il signe l’arrêt du combat, ce qu’il fit.

Ichiru sautait de joie à ses côtés en rigolant du perdant et Kaito se releva en admettant sa défaite. « Tu m’a rétamer, je t’aurais la prochaine fois. » il dis avec une légère frustration mais surtout de l’amusement. Son frère s’approcha des combattants toujours avec un sourire.

« Kaito, fait toi une raison, tu ne pourras jamais battre Nii-san. Tu es un moustique en fasse de lui. » Ichiru avait l’air très amusé, s’était touchant à voir. Kaito ne semblait pas du même avis et répliqua.

« Et tu est un moustique face à moi, moucheron. » cela n’engendra que plus de rire.

Il aimerait que cela reste comme ça pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de laisser un kudo, un commentaire et du soutien. Même si c’est pour rien dire j’apprécie. 
> 
> Surtout laisse un avis sur la scène de combat, c’est ma première :).


	8. Un anniversaire qui n’annonce pas seulement du bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est le septième anniversaire des jumeaux 🥳🥳  
> Les anciens sont en pleine réflection 🤔

Aujourd’hui, c’est son anniversaire. Le sien et celui d’Ichiru, le premier anniversaire qu’il passe avec son maître et accessoirement avec Kaito. La journée c’était bien passé pour l’instant, son père n’avait pas prévu de passer, les anciens le laissaient tranquille pour l’instant et il avait pu passer son temps avec son frère.

La journée s’annonçait bien et il était déterminé à ce que qu’elle continue ainsi.

Après ces cours il alla avec Ichiru dans un des jardins familiales. Ils n’avaient pas vu leur maître ou Kaito de la journée mais il savait que c’était normal donc il ne s’inquiéta pas.

Étonnamment, en seulement un mois ils s’étaient vraiment rapprochés de Kaito. Son côté bourru et sarcastique était nouveau pour lui mais agréable. Le brun c’est révélé étrangement protecteur envers les jumeaux mais ce n’était pas si mauvais. 

Il n’était allé dans le sous-sol qu’une fois durant le mois, il y a à peu près cinq jours. Il y était resté environ deux jours durant les quelques il était inconscient. Il avait appris d’Ichiru, qui lui aussi avait l’air de vouloir tuer quelqu’un que si son maître ne l’avait pas arrêté alors Kaito aurait sauté sur tous les médecins à vu pour avoir des réponses.

Il ne s’habituait pas encore à la protection de son compère mais il était habitué à l’aura sombré que dégageait son frère lorsque ils parlaient du sous-sol ou de leur parents. Dans ces moments l’odeur de son frère devenait aigrie et il ne souriait pas, ce qui était vraiment rare. Des fois il pensait qu’il sous estimait l’attachement de son frère pour lui.

Son maître était plus discret dans sa protection mais il pouvait la voir. La plupart de ses cours étaient placés pour éviter les séjours au sous-sol, si il passait ses séjours alors il veillait toujours à ce que les cours qui suivaient soit théorique. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son maître qu’il s’inquiétait.

« Nii-san, qu’est-ce que tu penses que notre maître va nous offrir? » Son frère demanda. Ils étaient actuellement sous un cerisier nu de toute fleur assise dans l’herbe en train de se prélasser. Il était rare qu’il prenne le temps de faire ce genre de chose mais aujourd’hui était un jour spécial, de plus son frère avait insisté.

« Pourquoi nous offrirait-il quelques chose? » Son frère fit une expression choquée beaucoup trop exagérée. L’exagération est la chose qui décrit le mieux son frère, il a l’habitude de tout exagéré quand le sujet de la conversation n’était pas sérieux. 

« Mais normalement lors d’un anniversaire on offre des cadeaux à ce qui ont un ans de plus. Je l’ai lu dans un livre, ça doit être vrai! » Son frère aimait passer du temps sur des chose inutile comme lire des livre non éducatif, surtout de romance. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette passion pour la vie de personnages fictifs, cela semblait juste être une perte de temps.

Il n’avait jamais reçu de cadeau d’anniversaire, son frère non plus. Il se demandait si c’était vrai. En partant du principe que c’est vrai, que ce que pourrait bien lui offrir son maître. Il n’a pas de doute sur le faite que son maître ne lui offrirait pas quelque chose destiné à un enfant normal, peut-être à Ichiru mais sûrement pas à lui.

Il est possible qu’il cherche à lui offrir un objet de chasseurs ou une arme humaine particulièrement réussite. Son maître n’était pas quelqu’un de normal non plus, il était un chasseur, la probabilité qui lui offre quelque chose de « normal » est très faible. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce que son maître et lui avait parlé avant qu’il ne parte en mission mais il n’y arrivait pas.

Peut importe ce que son maître décide de lui donner, il le chérirait.

Lui et Ichiru décidèrent de sortir du jardin vers le milieu de l’après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans les appartements de Zéro, où plutôt Ichiru le suivi et il le laissa faire. Quand il était à quelques dizaines de maître de leur objectif il pu entendre les respirations et battements de cœur de deux personnes derrière la porte.

Il ne dis rien pour gâcher les efforts de Kaito et de son maître. Il ouvrit la porte en s’assurant que Ichiru soit à ses côtés pour qu’il puisse profiter de la surprise. Kaito cria beaucoup trop fort pour ses oreilles et cela fit sursauter Ichiru qui fini par s’accrocher à lui dans. Il aimait quand son frère cherchait du réconfort chez lu, cela le fessait sentir désirer et nécessaire.

« Joyeux anniversaire!!! Regarder moi ça, les nabots ont pris un an de plus mais ils ont pas grandit. Maître, je commence à perdre espoir qu’ils dépasse un jour le mètre cinquante » Dis le brun avec un air trop joyeux. Il n’avait pas perdu l’habitude de taquiner les jumeaux sur leur taille.

« Hey! Tu fais que dix centimètres de plus que nous, en plus ça te sert plus vraiment quand tu fini à terre aux pieds de Zéro. » C’était la réponse la plus courante de Ichiru pour répondre aux moqueries de Kaito. Il savait que ces défaites contre zéro sont un point faible pour lui. Mais ça n’avait pas beaucoup d’effets si c’était son frère qui le disait.

« S’il te plaît Ichiru, quinze centimètres, n’essaie pas de minimiser les dégâts. » À quelques mètres d’eux se trouvait son maître, il semblait le plus proche qu’il est vu d’amuser. Cela fessait chaud au cœur. 

« Joyeux anniversaire, sept ans ça se fête. » C’était sobre mais ses mots lui apportaient tellement de joie, il pouvait voir Ichiru sautiller à ses côtés alors qu’ils remerciaient leur maître.

Encore plus loin dans la pièce se trouvait un gâteau, il n’était pas exceptionnel mais il l’aimait déjà. Il semblait être à la vanille, son glaçage était blanc et simple. La vanille était se saveur préférée, au contraire il savait qu’Ichiru aimait le chocolat. Il espère que son frère ne sera pas déçu d’avoir une gâteau d’anniversaire à la vanille.

« On a demandé à un des cuisiniers de nous faire un gâteau, je crains de la tête du gâteau si c’est moi qui m’y colle, et encore plus si c’est notre maître. » En effet, son maître était un des pire cuisinier qu’il connaissait. Après son frère bien sûr, son frère avait une fois réussit à raté un œuf alors qu’il essayait de cuisiner. L’œuf n’était pas juste brûlé, il avait aussi laissé toute la coquille et mis de l’eau. Il ne veut pas ce rappeler de se moment.

Ils s’assirent ensemble autour de la table basse japonaise pour déguster le gâteau. Kaito se mis à chanter le chanson d’une forte voix après avoir allumé deux bougies. A la fin de la chanson, Zéro et Ichiru soufflèrent leur bougie et des deux organisateurs applaudirent, le brun plus brillamment que son maître.

Au final il était au chocolat avec un glaçage à la vanille, Ichiru l’avait beaucoup aimé. Avec sa langue améliorer il pourrait sentir chaque défaut du gâteau comme légèrement trop de farine et l’absence de blanc en neige qui rendait le gâteau plus consistant que moelleux mais il était plus tôt bon. La discussion était joyeuse et mouvementée, surtout entre Kaito et Ichiru.

Après avoir mis de côté les assiettes sales et les restes de gâteau son maître apporta les cadeaux. Il y en avait un avec un emballage bleu ciel, la couleur préférée de son frère. L’autre était emballé d’un emballage lilas qu’il se doutait être pour lui, il aimait toujours porter tout ce qui se rapprochait du violet. 

Le cadeau de couleur bleu était beaucoup plus grand que l’autre, mais il semblait que c’était plusieurs romans emballés ensemble ce qui expliquait le volume. Ichiru adorait lire des livres inutiles donc ça lui convenait. Son cadeau était plus petit, cela semblait être une boîte mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le cadeau.

Quand les cadeaux étaient placés entre leurs mains il y eu une seconde de latence avant que son frère ne les remercie en sautillant la ou il était, il fit de même. Au toucher la boîte semblait en bois et une petite secousse se fessait entendre quand il l’a secouait. C’était tous les signe que son cadeaux était un étuis pour une arme. Il avait hâte de savoir la quelle.

Avant de commencer à ouvrir il regarda encore une fois son frère qui avait déjà déchiqueté l’emballage de son cadeau pour trouver la trilogie d’une histoire d’amour. Ichiru semblait très heureux il en sauta dans les bras de son maître. Il retourna son attention vers son cadeau pour le déballer doucement.

Il avait raison concernant la boîte en bois, elle était finement gravée, pas la plus belle qu’il n’est jamais vue mais elle se démarquait du commun. Il décida de l’ouvrir pour trouvé deux armes similaires qu’il n’avait connu que dans des livres de registre d’armes.

C’était des balisong, de leur nom plus courant, couteaux papillons.

Il n’avait jamais vu ces armes, et pour cause elle était très peu utilisée en combat, c’est une arme plus dédiée à la beauté de sa complexité qu’à son côté pratique. Il était toute aussi efficace d’utiliser dés poignards. Il se souvient d’avoir demandé à son maître ce qu’était ses armes quand il les avait vu dans un livre ne savant pas ce que c’était.

Il en prie un des deux dans sa main et l’observa et la testa. Il ne savait pas encore comment les utiliser mais il était près à apprendre. Il regarda son maître pour le remercier et il lui répondu avec un hochement de tête. 

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien.

———

Les jours suivants son anniversaire sont étranges. Les anciens se sont rencontrés un soir pour parler. Tous les anciens étaient présents ce qui était déjà spécial mais en plus, ils sont restés plus de deux heures. La discussion devait être vraiment importante. Les servantes spéculaient sur l’importance de la conversation et que le ton montait par fois. 

Le faite que cette réunion est eu lieu dans le semaine qui suivrait le septième anniversaire des jumeaux ne semblait absolument pas un hasard, il ne croyait pas aux hasards. Ses doutes avait été confirmée quand il fut convoqué de manière officielle le lendemain.

À son arrivée dans la salle de réunion principale du manoir, la où se déroulait les événements les plus importants, tous les anciens étaient présent, même ceux qui ne se chargeait pas de son éducation ou ceux qui c’était reculé dans les montagnes, dans des petites maisonnettes. La seule personne qui n’était pas présente était son père.

La pièce avait été lavé de fond en comble et puait le désinfectant. Il y avait aussi l’odeur de thé et d’encens dans l’air, ceux que les anciens avaient utilisés et qui étaient encore sur le bureau. 

Il pouvait même sentir les faibles odeurs des anciens eux même. Ils sentaient la même odeur que les chasseurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout les chasseurs de sang qu’il avait rencontré avait une arrière odeur similaire. Son maître n’avait pas se genre d’odeur mais l’odeur de poudre et de terre collé à sa peau était un bien assez indicateur de son affiliation.

L’ancien le plus ancien, celui qui s’était retiré au plus loin et qui n’avait plus de cheveux, était présent. Il ne le connaissait que de nom et ne pouvait le reconnaître que d’après les peintures que l’on avait faite de lui. Il devait avoir au moins avoir dans les quatre cent ans. Il avait aussi du mal à contrôler son corps, il pouvait voir ses mains légèrement tremblantes alors qu’il commença a lui parler.

« Jeune héritier, tu as atteint il y a peu l’âge de tes sept ans il me semble, n’est ce pas? » Il n’émit aucune opposition. 

Il avait appris en éducation sociales comment agir quand il était convoqué, il ne devait pas répondre aux questions rhétoriques comme celle ci. Elle n’était présent que pour les mondanités et pour donner une impression de dialogue, ce qui était absolument inexistant dans ce genre de convocation. C’est-à-dire quand une réunion se composait d’anciens de tous plus de cent ans et un enfant de sept ans.

L’ancien continue sans se soucier de son inaction. « Tes progrès on été admirable durant les dernières années. Tu as atteint des niveaux qu’aucun n’aurait pu atteint à ton âge. Tous tes professeur affirme qu’il n’ont plus rien à t’apprendre qui n’est pas pratique. »

La discussion prenait des tournures qu’il n’avait pas imaginé. Habituellement les membres de la famille Kiryu devait faire au moins dix ans de formation avant de pouvoir être admis dans l’arbre officiel de la famille et être de plus introduit au monde de l’ombre. Il n’avait même même pas sept ans, dont seulement cinq d’entraînement.

« Même si ton âge est faible, ta force est grande. Nous, les anciens de la famille avons débattu pendant de longues heures pour aboutir à une conclusion valable. » Il s’arrêta pendant une minute le temps prendre une gorgée de thé avec ses main tremblante.

« Nous avons décidé de te faire passer une épreuve pour déterminer si tu as le niveau pour entrer officiellement dans l’arbre généalogique de la famille Kiryu. » Cette tout sauf à quoi il s’attendait mais cela paraissait logique. Habituellement, dans des cas comme le sien, il rejoignait automatiquement la famille lors de sa cérémonie de passation après avoir atteint ses dix ans.

Il se demandait quelle pouvait être cette d’épreuve. Sûrement une épreuve de survie ou de combat. Il est près à passer toute mission donnée.

Quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, il se demandait si son père était au courant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre pré écrit que j’ai.  
> N’hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous souhaitez dans les prochains chapitre.
> 
> Merci de laisser un Kudo

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas si je vais continuer, n’hésitez pas à donner vos avis et vos idées pour la suite.
> 
> Update: j’ai terminé les chapitres 2 et 3, je pense en poster un par semaine donc chaque dimanche. (N’hésitez pas à me harceler si j’oublie)
> 
> J’ai ajouté un prologue.


End file.
